


【贾府双德】群星闪耀时

by SpadeJack



Series: 我们的征途是星辰大海(???) [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: About transfer, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 太空AU，两位少年的星际漂流~标题欺诈，实际情况可不单单是“闪耀”啊（笑）





	【贾府双德】群星闪耀时

“每一颗星星都是全人类的共有财产……”

对比宇宙法这种乖乖坐在教室里的课程，阿贾克斯的年轻人们往往更向往摸上战机的实战演习。弗朗基·德容也不例外——只是在青年学院的走廊里旁观教学便让他忍不住连打了好几个哈气。所以当21岁的大男孩儿终于等到准备完毕的搭档时，其整个人的精神瞬间为之一振。

聚在他身边的小家伙们也是。

那人一路小跑着过来，微笑道：“久等了。”他的身边同样跟着一圈小家伙，“其实你可以先去发射中心等我的，开始之前总有很多需要仔细检查的事项。”这些我当然知道。德容心里嘀咕。他的搭档，马泰斯·德里赫特，所有人口中天生要当舰长的材料，已然轻车熟路地把统筹全队的日常事务视作自己的责任——尽管他的实际职位跟自己一样，闪亮亮的“指挥官”前面挂着更加醒目的“见习”二字。

关键在于马泰斯的决策总是令人信服的。但话又说回来，唯独今天可以是特别的，德容确信。“你靠过来一点。”他对比自己小两岁却高出半个脑袋的那人说，后者闻言立刻顺从地把脑袋垂向他脸侧。这才听话。内心响起一个愉悦的声音，随即德容便很想嫌弃自己怎么诞生出这种无用的得意感。他深吸一口气，言：“我决定好去哪里了。”

小家伙们顿时兴奋起来，有几个已经激动地跑出去了。

而德里赫特则额外多花了点时间消化其搭档传递给他的信息——此处包含弗伦基刚刚暗地里用指尖划在他手掌上的三个字母。你要去那里啊！他不由感慨道。“真为你高兴，我相信这个选择很适合你。”

“所以你要不要继续做我搭档？到那边的话。”

“哈哈，也许吧，听起来很心动，与你去看同一片风景什么的。”德里赫特笑笑，随口答道。

这时最后一只小家伙也“心满意足”地离开了。它们是速记人偶，为触及遥远星辰上的故事而被制造出来的微型终端——而恰好上述的两位天才少年就是纵横万千光年之中，时下最令诸支舰队瞩目的指挥官新星。学院内部的运作秘密自然不会向外人声张，但学院大部分教学区设施又是向外界开放的，这就给了各个星系的媒体机构可乘之机。事实上，几个月的“被入侵”生活已然使二人摸清了小家伙们对何种情形不为所动，对何种情况兴致勃勃。现在也是。德容和德里赫特知道，它们争先恐后地跑走就是为了搭上最近的空间跳转班车，好将新闻稿送向宇宙的远方。

于是乎，只剩下二人漫步前往目的地。真正的独处。

这时候某人的状态几乎是肉眼可见地萎靡，除掉隐去的笑意、垂下的肩膀，似乎头顶的一撮毛都翘得无精打采，不比往日。“那你呢，你现在的心情称得上高兴吗？”德里赫特最终还是选择把关心的话语问出口。另一人飞快地答道：“我当然很高兴……”喉咙却像被制住般，无法组织起后续的、令人放心的词句。他眼神一沉：“不，说真的，其实我现在的感觉应该叫‘终于结束了’。”

 

 

 

学院的制度是这样的，所谓的毕业只需要学期末的一纸合同，即有下家要人，还肯支付给阿贾克斯一笔令人满意的培养金。“我们要被买去何方？安排到主舰？驱逐舰？”、“我们会不会很昂贵啊？”——彼时，少年守着一只乖巧听话的小家伙跟他搭档探讨着上述话题。语气为故作的轻快，更像是质问自我式罢了……

“既然是结束了，那就让它过去吧。”德里赫特揽着身旁即将毕业的年轻指挥官，用力捏了捏对方肩膀，“总之要庆祝一下啊。”

不知不觉间他们已然到达了发射中心。今日实战演习的目的地位于四千光年之外的德意志星系，南部之星。“阿姆斯特丹第一交通委提醒您——”启动他们二人的训练用战斗飞船之时，荷兰星系政府充满关爱的声音如期而至。德容送给它一个静音。另一边，德里赫特则在跟主舰动力系统的见习工程师确认远航前的最后事宜：“时间核对完毕，预计五分钟后全舰队正式启动空间跳转。”“这次的旅途可能会有点颠簸啊……”“抱歉？你刚刚有在说什么吗？我没听清。”“没事儿。愿你们一路顺风。”

道完祝福的话语，奥纳纳便挂断了视频连线。可能下次就没那么方便见面啦。这是他没有说出口的部分。

负责坚守主舰核心动力室的男人无从通过舷窗确认实时的情况，但是他能等来全队的广播通知：“警告！警告！遭遇时空乱流！遭遇时空乱流！

“4/21号船失去联系！”

……

……

……

“你想先听好消息还是坏消息？”

“好的。”

“据我观测，以刚刚那场乱流的规模，只要学院主舰照常进行了空间跳转，就一定能安全逃逸。”

“坏的呢。”

“雷达范围内搜不到学院主舰——准确来说是一艘飞船都没有——是我们被卷走了。你猜现在这是哪儿？”

 

 

 

德里赫特暂且没有空闲回答他搭档的问题。他正忙于检查着整个飞船的状态：外层结构受损，动力系统正常，武器系统正常，维生循环系统在无补给的状况下还够运行七天左右的时间，通讯系统故障，只能向外界发出单一的、不规律的光信号。德里赫特干脆关掉了它节约能量。“可视范围内有什么可做参考的星星吗？”

“嗯……依我来看，没有。”把整个荷兰星图背得滚瓜烂熟的天才指挥官摇摇头直言，“我们在德意志也没遇上过如此密集的小行星区，所以这里很可能是你我从未到达过的地方。”

听完搭档的分析，德里赫特不由地心头一沉，尽管他的面部表情依旧努力保持着从容冷静。他把照明、暖风、推进等等不必要的程序悉数关闭。结束上述工作之后，他才轻叹一声，在座位上活动着发酸的胳膊手腕：“仅靠这艘船肯定飞不去四千万光年的。唉，我们最好祈祷附近有航线，路过的船能救援一下我们。”

“航线啊。”德容呆呆地重复了一遍这个词。倘若这附近根本没有飞船路过怎么办？其实他的心里很清楚：普通的飞船肯定不会自找苦吃选择这样布满活跃小行星的危险航线。不，还有办法的。肯定还有办法的。年轻人望着前窗的景色出神——

一场烟花。

如果要想让世界看见我们，那就放一场烟花吧。

如果我们注定难逃一死，那就放一场烟花吧。

沉默中，他娴熟地打开舰载武器的保险，然而摁下按钮前的停顿让他的搭档抓住机会施以拦截。德里赫特死死地攥住德容的手掌：

“你在做什么？”

 

 

 

弗伦基的状态不太稳定。

这事儿学院导师旁敲侧击地提点了未来舰长几下，叫他多加注意，而德里赫特作为黏在德容身边最近的人，本质上心里跟明镜似的。但兄弟之间，互相担戴总是多过向上司“坦白从宽”的。不适合说跟从未发生这两个概念相距太远，年轻人早已留意到不少细微之处的异变，比如那天他在宿舍公共区域碰见抱着一只小家伙的德容。

当时他有点惊讶：在学院宿舍这种私人空间怎么还能见着速记人偶？不过弗伦基总是很有本事。他迅速给自己找到了合理的解释，紧接着在一分钟之后又亲手推翻了它——

弗伦基是太有本事了！

那人毫不掩饰地向他讲述了来龙去脉：“我发现我的房间被人入侵了，所以我调取了录像，结果发现是它。”说着，德容敲了敲小家伙的金属脑袋，清脆的响声，“然后我利用室内的仪器给它施加了一些干扰——你懂的，黑进去这种民用设施的程序还蛮简单——总之，它的原主会以为它断电了，而真实的情况是，它，是我的了。”

就像相伴相随的脚步一样，同样跟紧着思路的男人频频点头。不过分，甚至可以说是干得漂亮！敢越界的家伙就该给它点颜色瞧瞧。德里赫特心想。但他还有一处不解：为什么弗伦基看起来格外兴奋？那边，刚刚俘获了速记人偶的见习指挥官欢快地将它抛向空中。

庆祝？

小家伙收到引力作用坠下时，德容却微笑着袖手旁观。“咣当”一声，震得渗人。“反正是我的了。”他瞥了怔住的搭档一眼，眼神里包含对马泰斯的安慰和除此之外全然的冷漠；之后，他专心拆解起他的所有物，惩戒它，将它归于无……

 

 

 

“啊，抱歉，我应该提前跟你说明的。”德容抽开手，两臂上举做投降状，“我打算炸几颗星星作为求救信号。”

德里赫特闻言锁紧眉头：“……这个决定是眼下必要的事，还是你就想这么做？”

“当然是必要的。你想啊，”卖关子似得停顿小会儿，这点时间够某人重新组织起流利的语言，“虽说维生系统够我们挺过一周，但是这样干耗着什么都不做真的合适吗？万一等不来救援呢？在濒临弹尽粮绝时再重新规划战略肯定更令人头疼——顺便马泰斯你的大腿看起来会是挺好吃的储备粮——开个玩笑。”附以一个俏皮的眨眼，“所以我们需要主动告诉外界：这里有一艘飞船。不过就像你查过的那样，通讯系统故障——当然没故障我也更推荐这个方案——对比日常之外的求援和日常之外的威胁，你认为哪种情况更吸引本星系执勤舰队的眼球？”

想必是后者，触痛对方利益才能逼人干活儿呀。这点德容坚信德里赫特也会懂。“正常来说，你我知法犯法肯定是要被追究责任的。赔钱？差不多吧，做出太过分的行径怕是想成为我们学院的敌人，而这个概念约等于成为所有有和阿贾克斯进行交易的势力为敌。我打赌还没人这么胆大妄为。”

嗯嗯，整套流程考虑得非常详细，就是真正胆大妄为的或许另有其人。“那你有没有考虑过，假设导弹引起小行星的连锁反应，我们能够全身而退吗？”德里赫特直直对上德容的双眼，“提醒一下，我们的飞船外壳已经受损了。或许你的方案是更高效的，但是话说回来，我们无需这么急于冒险。”其实潜台词是我不允许你跟“迫不得已”这个概念有丝毫联系。

德容很想对搭档的保守吐一吐舌头。忍住了。不愧是阿贾克斯出品的好学生。他腹诽道。遥想当年学院导师给他们新生教的第一课，所谓的勇敢教育：“大家都是未来要登战舰的学员，告诉我，你们畏惧死亡吗？”

没有谁愿意刚开学就表现得像个怂蛋，因此年轻人们悉数留在课堂参加了抽签，其结果是他们分组进行了濒死体验。剧痛，实在无法用语言描述的折磨，以最简明也最深刻的形式教会所有新生惜命的意义。或者可以说之后的一切专业技能课程皆是在教会他们具体怎样惜命？德容曾尝试着这样总结到。不管怎样，那些过往的经历尽数化为了刻在他骨子里的种种数值。  
是美丽的数值。

他被好好地检查过了。从身体机能再到技术水平，包括性格特点和人际关系也被量化整理做成图表。后来，是否对某本故事书感兴趣这种细枝末节、无关紧要的问题也被抛给他，惹得年轻的天才很不自在。而再往后，每每收获潜在的买家充满赞许的答复时，他甚至感觉有一丢丢恶心。

被剖析，被肢解，被肆意摆弄，这还是我尚不属于任何个体的情形——哦，也许正是因为处于这个非凡的时间段，我的特性就该是全世界共有的？

“我们要被买去何方？安排到主舰？驱逐舰？”这样展望未来的对话发生于两名被寄予厚望的年轻指挥官间并不奇怪，只不过，其中一人自得其乐地拆着人偶的行动为整个场景增添了几分诡异。享受放纵的暴力。天才的脑袋拒绝接收同伴肢体动作中流露的惊异，他自顾自分析了下去：

“本质上这跟订购出厂的零部件没什么区别。嗯，零件。”

生生拧下的减震元件很是无聊。德容只是上下打量了几眼就把它撇到一旁。唯有置于整体中、执行自己都搞不懂的任务的它才是实现价值的。

“我们会不会很昂贵啊？”

然而再昂贵又如何呢。他嘴角的弧度带着的温度。坏了就要被替代，零件的归宿，人间真理。

 

 

 

这样下去，我也会被丢掉吧……

 

 

 

被丢掉了。

弃于浩瀚宇宙之中，某个不知名的角落。

“弗伦基？弗伦基？嘿！如果你我们可以谈谈。”

但不是唯一一个被“放逐”的存在。

谢谢你，马泰斯。唤回神来的少年内心中忽地升起阵阵暖意，催得他语气都变得自己未察觉的柔软：“败给你了。坦白说，我自己也能感觉到那个方案的隐患。你指出的很对，我认。事实上从你提议要庆祝一下开始，我就忍不住在想，在想，究竟应该怎样做呢？向外界发射信号一事确实有道理的，但归根结底——

“用星星炸烟花，你不觉得这个点子很酷吗？”

少年会迷茫，会想不开，但终究总是停不来脚步的。莽撞吗？没办法，是少年呀。

 

 

 

“噗，的确如此。”

我不介意和你一起冒险，我很荣幸走进你的心愿。但是啊，前提条件得是你自己选择了那东西——即便它叫毁灭，你活该的；而非什么万不得已的妥协——那样的话，我就要反抗了。

既然这就是你想要的，OK，“我们去做吧。”德里赫特说。

“什么？”德容不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我是指，我们去放烟花吧。”

受到良好教育的优等生脑中刹那间闪过无数法条。都违反了。他的内心却不带半分愧疚，更没有畏惧。学院教会了未来舰长如何在复杂多变的环境中做出明智的判断，同时也赋予了德里赫特足够能量去挑战逆境，“我来我见我征服”。

最先被点亮的，是两颗蔚蓝的星球——弗伦基的眼。“真、真的吗？”你容许我去胡闹了？

怎能叫胡闹呢。“你想看的风景，我也想同你一起看。”马泰斯回以一个坚定的回答。毕业去往哪个星系的事我说不准，但唯独这个愿望，从来都是百分百真心的。

“所以此时此刻，我希望，群星为你我闪耀。”

三、二、一，导弹发射。爆炸带来愈演愈烈的连锁效应，已经有少许碎块撞上了飞船。

“弗伦基。”

“都到这个时候了，难道你后悔了吗？还是你着急告个白？”德容目不转睛地注视着眼前活起来的小行星们，随口调侃道。

“哈哈，或许是吧。”怎料德里赫特也随口承认下来，他正调整着飞船的位置避免被较大的碎块波及，“我得向你道个歉，那天你砸坏的那个速记人偶残骸……我把记忆芯片送去修复了。”

“很遗憾我没查到究竟是哪家机构派遣的它，”否则我不会饶过那过分的幕后黑手的，“不过，我还是获取了一些有趣的资料。

“它当时这么描述你的：总是在笑，简直像一等星那般散发着光芒，将来注定会有无数颗行星、卫星会心甘情愿地被他吸引，围他运行吧——我觉得写得很棒呢。”

所以，才不是没有价值呀，

即便脱离了整体、坏掉了，曾经见识过的美好，可不是那么容易毁灭的！

自认通透的年轻指挥官感觉有点不爽：自己反复纠结、绕着道去避的坎儿，怎么就被眼前人给轻轻松松抹去了呢？“真想告白就自己构思点动听的词儿呀，抄算什么本事……”德容嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。

太明亮了。

太明亮了。

 

 

 

即便被吞进一片幽暗之中，他们的光芒也永远照耀着彼此，从未消减丝毫。

 

 

 

-END-

 

 

———————————  
~~写着写着意识到这个世界观很适合出后传~~

~~然后也真的去埋线了~~

~~某银河战舰：当场逮捕炸星恐怖分子两名！~~


End file.
